


it just... happened.

by dalyons322



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically Garnet's internal struggle because she accidentally shattered someone, F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyons322/pseuds/dalyons322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basially Garnet's internal conversation after she accidentally shattered a gem.</p><p>yeah its THAT fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it just... happened.

**Author's Note:**

> theres no way im breaking up these lesbians... they wILL LIVE ON

Ruby.

Ruby, how could you?

Ruby, why didn’t you listen?

Ruby, why didn’t you stop?

I’m sorry. It just happened.

Sapphire.

Sapphire, how could you?

Sapphire, why didn’t you help?

Sapphire, why didn’t you continue?

I’m sorry. It just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of Garnet, "Whoops."
> 
> soooo i havent written in a while and im very sorry bout that
> 
> imma try to write some more so expect just a lil bit more ok?


End file.
